Everwoodian Military Structure
Everwoodian Military Structure Due to the nature of the isles the military structure of the Accord is a bit different than that of the many kingdoms in the mainlands around the Isles. The Current Isles A.C Due to Elven culture being shaped heavily around families, for ages the army was based around Banners in a feudal like system where each noble would rally their own armies and ride with them when called upon. They would also be in charge of keeping basic defenses around their territories. These more private armies have various structures, far too many to name. In addiction to that formed under Regent Anerion Silverleaf every family was to supply troops to the Accords Royal Army, which was a stable army kept up and under command of the Regency. Purely volunteer based from those willing to defend the Accord. The Rangers Light Guard The Ranger Corps was the main army wing of the Isles due to the nations forested nature. It makes up a little over 70% of the army. These elves were brought from all sorts of backgrounds but often the less wealthy families. Often a family would raise a child in the art of combat which was widely known among most Elves depending on the region. These arts always passed down from generation to generation alongside what was often hereditary armor. The Rangers role was simple: Recon, scouting, intervention to minor threats. It would be the job of the Rangers to stop a threat before it grows too large, or stop it before it endangers others. Not all skirmishes they took part in were small but usually they were in response to The Scars. In fact 90% of the Rangers work were keeping control on the activities of the Scars and very rarely actually fighting other elves unless they were bandits(which were rarely elves). An exception to the 90% rule were barbarians from Danataur or inhabiting other regions which by now are also a minor threat and are usually classified in a similar category with the Scars. In times where bigger armies were called to host, those which could hold a fierce battle requiring more than archers then bigger guns were called to support Ranger formations. Mounted formations also exist with various heavy to light cavalry roles, usually trained in horse archery as well. A special formation in those regards are the Wayriders, riding specialized Swiftmanes with bows and light armor. They are able to launch fierce mounted ambushes on unsuspecting enemies due to their mounts quiet nature even during gallop. The Warriors Heavy Guard There is no real translation to describe this military unit from Elvish other than its weight classification. A few would call these the "warriors" however that would be inaccurate. The true specification is that this unit is the heavier armed units, often kept by various Houses or in this case the Royal Army. These soldiers much like the Rangers are also specialized with the bow, however among that they are more standard, wearing heavier armors and trained more in army to army combat. During free time these armies would often guard bigger cities while the Rangers would handle smaller more outward and secluded settlements.